smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Dinsmore
Emily Dinsmore as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Emily's personality is always preserved. Powers and Abilities Due to the Kryptonite used to accelerate Emily's growth, she has super strength and speed as well as the ability to become intangible. Weaknesses Emily can be killed by whatever kills a normal human, possibly dying from clone degeneration at some point. History Conner Kent Family Eight years after her disappearance, Emily's clone degeneration became more mental as she physically hit middle age. With the mental deterioration, Emily believed herself to be Mrs. Dinsmore, working with Lionel Luthor to retrieve a second Emily clone, made from the DNA of the original Emily and Clark Kent. Once she was held in a room inside a lower level of a PreClox shack, Emily asked why she couldn't play with the other Emily, arguing with Lionel that she was her daughter, but ended up cowing to Lionel's assurtion. After leaving the shack for a bit, Emily ran into Lana at Suicice Slums. She then coldly told Lana that she was fine before heading off, taking care to bump into Lana. When Emily returned to PreClox, she discovered that Lana had followed her there. When Lana says she just wanted to make sure the other Emily was safe, confusing her for Mrs. Dinsmore, Emily's fine with this as she blames Lana for the original Emily's death, claiming that Lana should have been the one who died that day. When Lana tells her to be calm, Emily gets angry and shoots at Lana before Lana catches the bullet and then drops it. When the other Emily came out to see what was going on, Emily hugged her. She assures the other Emily that she'd protect her from Lana, and when the other Emily insists that Lana wasn't to blame, Emily blames Lana for brainwashing the other Emily before Lana notices Emily's necklace, and she gets confused by the idea of having a husband, unable to remember anything from before the original Emily's accident. Once the other Emily went over to Lana, Emily threw a tantrum and gets confused about the idea of there being another clone. Lana then jogged Emily's memory, making her remember how she learned how the original Emily died, making her remember who she is as she charges at Lana and punches her, insisting Lana can't help her when she suddenly convulses due to her heart stopping due to clone degeneration finally taking its toll. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan bumped into Lana, he got a vision of Emily, believing she was Mrs. Dinsmore. She wanted to keep another clone of Emily away from Lana before Lana noticed the necklace she was wearing as she realized that it was the first clone. The other Emily then went to Lana as Emily threw a tantrum before Lana reminded Emily of when they met at the bridge, leading to a flashback of where Lana explained to Emily what had happened to the original Emily, snapping Emily back into her old self as she charged at Lana before dying of clone degeneration. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Part 11 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Clones Category:Dinsmores Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5' Category:5'4"